Hans Grösse (Classic)
This article is about the character in ''Wolfenstein 3D. For the character portrayed in the 2009 Wolfenstein installment, see Hans Grosse (2009).'' |wake = GUTENTAGSND |death = MUTTISND |point = 5000 |weapon = Dual chainguns }} sprite]]Hauptsturmführer Hans Grösse is the boss of Episode 1 and is also the first boss in Wolfenstein 3D. You must kill him in order to escape Castle Wolfenstein. He can be a real menace if you don't have a Chain Gun of your own. He is large, and while not very smart, is still a powerful Nazi enforcer. He is a member of the Grösse family which comprises his brother Trans and sister Gretel; they all seem share an affinity for heavy body armor and dual Chain Guns. Armed with two Chain Guns, he can be considered to have four times the SS Soldier firepower. The bullets needed to kill will be around ten times that of the SS. On Bring It On! difficulty it takes an average of around 50 to 60 bullets to kill him (more if he is engaged at long distance since the random number generator causes bullets to miss more at longer range). He appears as a regular enemy in E2L8 and E6L10. In E2L8, he will only be found in the secret pushwall maze, while E6L10 is a secret level where you fight three clones of him, each one placed in a different room. In E6L10, you only need to kill one of the clones in order to exit the level. Hans Grösse fires 6 bullets per volley. Upon death, he will drop a gold key. In the Mac Family, he has more wrinkles on his face that add 10 years to his appearance, and a deeper and throatier voice making him seem more evil. His armor is also slightly different. Tactical analysis For strategic details on how to take care of Hans Grösse, see the specific pages for the levels in which he occurs: *Episode 1/Floor 9 *Episode 2/Floor 8 *Episode 6/Floor 10 Quotes The poor quality of sound in the game makes it difficult to ascertain what is being said. Sources are given for what Id claims is the language, but this is sometimes open to criticism. ;"Guten tag!" :"Good morning!", "Good day!" File: "GUTENTAGSND". Spoken on seeing the player. An official hint manual gives an incorrect translation of "good morning", which would be "guten morgen". "Guten tag" truly means "good day" or "good afternoon". ;"Mutti!" :"Mommy!" File: "MUTTISND". Spoken on death. "Id Software apologizes to German speaking people everywhere." Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} Trivia *It is hinted in Wolfenstein (2009) that Hans Grösse was previously defeated by B.J. Blazkowicz (Deathshead states that Hans should not "fail again" at stopping Blazkowicz). The video graphic novels created for the game shows Hans's defeat at Blazkowicz's hands, and sets Wolfenstein 3D as a prequel to the game (Hans's appearance in the graphic novel is similar to his appearance in 2009's Wolfenstein). *In the Wolfenstein 3D source code, Hans Grösse's actor states and sprites refer to him as only "Boss". Later bosses in the game are referred to by more descriptive names, which may imply that Hans was originally the only boss in the game. He is in fact the only boss that appears in the shareware version. See Also *Hans Grosse (2009) References es:Hans Grosse nl:Hans Grosse Category:Wolfenstein 3D bosses Category:Nazis